


The Class Prez is a Slut?

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bottom Bang Chan, Creampie, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Public Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bang Chan is everyone's best friend, the kind and friendly class president but he seems to have found himself in a love triangle between  Minho, the class's vice president, who wants to defile pure Chan, and Jisung, Chan's childhood friend wants to take his relationship with Chan to the next level…But what does Chan feel about this.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153
Collections: anonymous





	1. Record of Lee Minho’s attempts to lewd Bang Chan

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I have nothing to do with Stray Kids. This is a work of fiction.
> 
> Lol this is inspired by JAVs. I dedicate it to all bottom Chan enthusiasts out here.
> 
> I guess for warnings, since this takes place in a school setting they're all high schoolers, but if it makes you uncomfortable you can think everyone is 18. Everyone is classmates if I didn't make it clear. Also there will be some humiliation kink and also Chan will be cheating on Minho but be feeling guilty about it, y'know, before Minho, Changbin and Jisung decide to share him. Also some non-consensual picture taking.
> 
> Additionally I fudged some of the details of realistic gay sex because I was thinking with my hornee hentai brain.
> 
> If anyone has any concerns or need me to add warnings please let me know! I wrote this so everyone can have a fun time!

Lee Minho couldn’t deny it. Bang Chan was a cutie. He had fluffy black hair and wore large glasses that emphasized his eyes. His cute freckles popped on his pale skin, and his dimpled smile made him a cute as button. The two often hung out together as they were the president and vice president of their class, always willing to help out their fellow classmates. To Bang Chan, Minho was a sweet boy who loved to talk about his 3 cats and was scared of heights. 

To Minho, Bang Chan was the sweet and innocent classmate that he would think about defiling everyday. Minho wanted to fuck Chan’s plush mouth until he cried. Mark up his pretty white skin. Pump him full of cum and watch it drip out his asshole. Make him cum in public. Fuck him in front of that weirdo Jisung. Have Chan warm his cock all night long.

Honestly, Minho was thinking with his dick when, one day after school, he pushed Chan up against a wall and said “Chan, will you go out with me?” before kissing him. Minho restrained himself from sucking and biting Chan’s bottom lip and separated himself so he could see Chan’s reaction.

Chan looked so cute with his lips slightly parted and a dreamy look in his eye. It really made Minho want to naughty things to him…

Restraint dammit! Restraint! If he was going to turn cute and pure Chan into his own personal porn star he had to move slowly. Chan would need lots of pampering, handholding and coaxing.

Minho instead opted to bump noses with Chan instead, “Is that a yes?” he asked cutely. Chan broke out of his kiss-induced stupor. “Oh, uh, yes!” He blushed and hugged Minho, hiding his face in Minho’s neck. Minho took out his phone and snapped a selca of the two together, “To commemorate our first day as boyfriends.”

That night Minho jacked off looking at that selca while thinking about taking Chan against the wall where he confessed. “Ah, Minho-ya, stop… what if someone sees us?” Dream Chan’s cheek was pressed against the rough texture of the wall, his pants were around his ankles and his uniform shirt open just enough for Dream Minho to kiss and suck on Dream Chan’s shoulder.

“Hmmm?” Dream Minho would ask indulgently, “Isn’t it too late to say that? Look at how well your body is accepting me… it’s like you were made to take my dick.”

“Don’t say it like that!” Dream Chan whined before Dream Minho put his fingers in his mouth, muffling anything else you had to say. Dream Minho would then fuck Dream Chan more vigorously, “Ah, I wonder what the others would say if they saw this, saw you giving it for me so easily, hmm? Like that loser Jisung? I’d bet he’d cream his pants just looking at you. Or the weirdo Changbin? Would you let him fuck you too?” Minho feel asleep to Dream Chan promising Dream Minho only he could use his hole.

Ah, he was so excited to go to school tomorrow.

For the next two weeks Minho worked diligently at increasing his skinship with Chan. Handholding, hugging and lots of kissing. Chaste cheek kisses and pecks on the mouth, slowly turned to licking the inside of Chan’s mouth and sucking on his tounge. Minho hardened when Chan’s surprised whimper turned into a moan. 

The only thing sweeter than the taste of Chan’s mouth during these makeout sessions was seeing how uncomfortable and jealous Chan’s friend, Jisung got. Minho wouldn’t admit to being a petty bitch but well… he was. 

One time he saw Jisung watching him and Chan standing and talking on the steps jealously. Minho hugged Chan and patted his butt, acting shocked when Jisung then kicked a nearby trashcan and stalked off. A confused Chan wondered aloud, “I wonder what’s wrong with Jisung? I hope he’s ok.” 

Later, when Jisung came up to Chan all “Channie-hyung, want to go to the amusement park with me this weekend?” 

“Ah, sorry Jisung, me and Minho were going this weekend already….” Chan trailed off and the weird air between Chan and Jisung bothered Minho. The two stared at each other until Chan broke his gaze and looked at floor. Jisung uncharacteristically quiet as he walked away.

“Why are all these guys sniffing around you? Don’t they know you belong to me?” Minho pouted. “Aw, is someone one jealous?” Chan teased while pinching Minho’s cheeks.

Minho was a little disappointed that Chan didn’t say, “Minho-ya, Channie belongs only to you,” like Dream Chan did. Of course he hasn’t given Chan a mind-blowing orgasm like he did to Dream Chan… yet.  
The furthest Minho had gone was when Chan invited him over to study after school. Heh, studying. All Minho was interested was studying Chan’s O-face.

Obviously they were going to make out. They were making out on the floor of Chan’s room, homework and snacks forgotten on Chan’s desk next to them. Minho started trailing his kisses from Chan’s lovely mouth to the smooth skin of his neck. Then Chan started to bite his hand to stop himself from making noises. 

“Chan… can I take off your shirt.” Suddenly Minho felt… weird, what if Bang Chan said no? What if Chan though Minho was a pervert? But Minho was a pervert! He jacked off to Chan nightly!

Minho was so busy with his unexpected internal meltdown that he almost didn’t notice Chan unbuttoning himself. “Ah, I wanted to do that.” Minho admitted and tried to calmly and coolly unbutton the rest of Chan’s school uniform shirt. He drank in the sight of Chan’s nice built torso. 

“Can I take a picture of you right now?” Minho asked, a little breathlessly.

“Huh, right now?” Chan replied, self consciously crossing his arms over his chest. Minho stopped him, “Don’t, I want to see you.” He took the picture. He glided his hands down Chan’s right arm, exposing more of Chan’s skin. He also glided his hands up and down Chan’s waist. Minho was just content to stroke Chan’s smooth and silky skin.

Chan squirmed and giggled, “That tickles!” Minho smirked evil and he started to tickle Chan on purpose. But the air in the room changed when Minho accidently touched Chan’s nipple. “Mm!” Chan made a noise. Minho knelt down and began licking and kissing Chan’s chest. The two were startled by a thunk on Chan’s door and the two hurriedly tried to fix themselves up by the time Chan’s little sister Hannah asked the two if they wanted to try a roll cake she made.

“Why are you two acting so weird?”, she frowned. Minho whispered, “Next time, let’s go study at my place,” Chan slapped Minho’s shoulder in response.

Minho thought that picture was his lucky charm for tonight. It contained Chan’s blushing ears, his cute nipples, Chan himself looked adorable looking away from the camera and covering his mouth with a shirt sleeve paw. It was Sunday morning, Minho had it all planned out, they would have a cute fun date at the amusement park, than Chan would sleep over, coincidentally Minho’s parents’ were out of town and it would just be him and Chan… all night long. 

Minho tried to dress stylishly but casually. He wore a dark jean jacket, with a regular white shirt underneath, matching dark jeans and red sneakers. And of course his face and hair were immaculate as always. Chan looked very cute in an all-black outfit with a hoodie. Minho loved Chan’s little silver star-shaped earrings. 

“Hehe, aren’t earrings against the school dress code, Class Prez?” Minho teased. Chan pouted and self-consciously touched his ears which turned red. The amusement park date went off without a hitch, minus the fact that Chan was acting a little weird. A little less cheerful than usual. Minho even braved the ferris wheel to cheer Chan up. The only benefit was that he got to squeeze Chan as tight as he could while Chan stroked his back and laughed! "You silly, why did we go on this if you're afraid of heights!

The two were walking back to Minho’s place, their intertwined hands swinging between the two of them after filling their bellies with Korean hot dogs. After getting home, Minho waited until the two of them were in his bed before he turned to Chan. 

“Chan, tonight… I want to go further than kissing…” 

The two started at each other. Chan gulped, licked his lips and nodded, not breaking eye contact. Minho leaned in to kiss Chan…

Minho was mesmerized by all the different expressions Chan’s face was making as Minho gave him a handjob. Chan’s stripped pajama bottoms and underwear were tossed to the side. Would Chan make these same faces when Minho had his fingers in him? When he was fucking Chan on his dick? His train of thoughts was interrupted as Chan let out a sharp “Ah!” and came.

Minho shifted turning Chan from his side onto his back and opening his legs so he could start messaging his furled asshole until he could slid one finger inside Chan. His dick twitched as Minho drunk in the sight of Chan, his pale skin stained blush pink, including his ears. There was sweat beginning to form on his abs, visible since his pj shirt had ridden up. “You’re doing so well Channie. You look so cute right now, your little hole is sucking in my fingers~” Minho teased. One finger turned to two and eventually three. 

“If you don’t do it now I’ll come again!” Chan whined. Minho spit in his hand and mixed it with the leftover of Chan’s come and his own precome to make his dick slick and wet. 

Minho did a couple of test thrusts because he wanted to see what kind of noises Chan would make. What would make him moan really loud. A quick thrust followed by a slow drag of his hips. Chan had been biting his lip to try and keep quiet, but moaned really loudly when Minho brought Chan’s right leg up on his shoulder and changed his angle. He did a long slow drag but the new angle hit something different inside Chan. 

“Ah!” At that Minho started to jackhammer his hips into Chan, trying hard to make Chan scream. He intertwined one pair of their hands together. 

“Channie, you like this right? Say you feel good? Please?”

Chan’s back was arched, he shouted, “I like it, I like you Minho!” Minho was kind of embarrassed to admit it but hearing that made him come.

“Ah, ha,” The boys gasped as Minho’s hips stuttered as he spilled inside Chan. It was sticky between them since Chan had come a second time. Chan’s leg slid off Minho’s shoulder as he collapsed on top of the other boy. The two hugged and were breathing heavily in there. The two were stick and sweaty, but Minho thought, holding Chan, he wouldn’t have it any other way. After catching his breath Minho decided to get up so he could get a washcloth and a new shirt for Chan. Chan squirmed as Minho moved to take his dick out.

“Wait, Minho… you can keep it in… if you want to…” Chan’s shyly looked away from Minho intense gaze. 

“Huh? You’re hard again?” Chan asked, half laughing half taken a back. 

“Yeah, come on, let me come inside you again baby please!” Minho pleaded.

Their second time fucking wasn’t as vigorous as the first time. Minho fucked in slow and deep, mainly focused on fucking Chan and sucking hickies onto Chan’s chest. He liked how Chan got as he played with Chan’s nipples. After Chan’s third orgasm, he fell asleep, clearly tired. Minho stayed up a bit to clean Chan up and… maybe taking some pictures of Chan sleeping… and admiring all of cum that was trickling out of Chan’s cute hole. Maybe he felt a little guilty about not asking Chan’s permission to take these pictures but whatever, they were boyfriends right?

Minho was tempted to lick and bite Chan’s smooth white thighs but he held off. He didn’t want Chan to tired for school tomorrow since he had a big plan for him tomorrow. 

After breakfast Minho popped the question to Chan: “Will you put this inside of you?” It being a thumb-sized, oblong shaped vibrator. 

“Huh?” Chan’s cute ear blush made another appearance as Chan’s questioning eyes turned big and shiny. He opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds before finally saying, “Yeah, ok.”

Minho didn’t know how to feel about this. On the one hand he was excited that one of his fantasies was going off without a hitch, but wasn’t Chan agreeing too easily? He had wanted to see the other boy squirm and weakly protest a little before finally giving in. His disappointment melted away since Chan let him put the vibe in. He dick hardened a bit from seeing Chan’s hole accept the vibe easily. He struggled hard not to cream himself when Chan let out a little squeak as Minho did a test to make sure the vibe was working.

The morning train ride was great. Minho played with the vibrator settings switching from the lowest setting to increasing and decreasing the intensity. Chan tried to act normal and started to subtly rub his thighs together and shifting his weight, but in the end Chan ended up clinging to Minho biting his lip and trying not to moan. Minho was disappointed when they got to their stop but decided to give Chan a break and turned off the vibe for now. After all he had the rest of the day to use it on his boyfriend.

And what a great day it was going to be.


	2. Hannie in the Friend Zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I have an announcement. I am cutting Changbin from the fic lol. I'll def write something spicy between him and Chan in the future but I couldn't find an organic way to put him into this one TToTT. Oh well.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am in no way offiliated with Stray Kids and this is a work of fiction.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter  
> \- dubious consent between Chan and Jisung during their first kiss, Jisung gives Chan a surprise kiss and then fondles Chan's genitals without asking for permission and Chan rejects. Later he sucks Chan's dick and doesn't also doesn't ask for permission but Chan enjoys it anyway and lets him to other things to him. Also Chan is dating Minho so he's cheating.  
> \- both Jisung and Minho sexually humiliate Chan (such as calling him a slut and getting him off in public), Chan gets off on it but it might be upsetting or uncomfortable to some readers.  
> \- also some feminization, Jisung refers to Chan's pecs and asshole as his titties and pussy which also might be uncomfortable to readers
> 
> Please proceed with caution! I wrote this for fun and I want the readers to have fun too!

Han Jisung couldn’t deny it, he loved Channie-hyung. He had fallen in love with Channie when they were kids and he would protect him from bullies. Channie-hyung was like a bamboo forest, someone that Jisung could always rely on no matter what. 

Jisung was shy kid who would get nervous with others.He also used to get bullied for his dorky and unique interests, like aliens and National Geographic. But around Channie-hyung he bloomed like a flower, a loud and annouying flower. But no matter what Channie-hyung would always smile and listen to whatever Jisung wanted to talk about. That’s why Jisung still felt guilty when he got that warm feeling when Chan would throw his arms around Jisung’s waist to greet him “Morning Jisung!”…. because that morning Jisung jacked off in the shower while imagining Channie-hyung sucking his dick.

He felt guilty because even though Channie protected Jisung from bullies and always hung out with him, always helped him with homework and bout snacks for Jisung, Jisung still regularly fantasized about dressing Channie in a skirt and fucking him. 

Jisung was willing to admit it. He was a horny little gremlin. 

Really it wasn’t his fault! Channie-hyung was so cute and sexy. From his strong, muscular biceps and thick thighs! To his cute butt and his plump chest! Channie-hyung had a cute face but the body of a vixen. Jisung could rap a whole cypher about the ways he wanted to fuck his hyung.

First of all, in his favorite fantasies, Channie would be dresses in a cute schoolgirl’s outfit with a bow, thigh highs and panties. Jisung would rip the shirt open so the buttons pop off and tug the bra down. Then he would push Channie’s titties together and fuck his dick between them. His pre-cum would dribble onto the bow ruin the fabric, smear all over Channie’s titties and make it slippery and shiny. The tip would bump against Channie’s mouth and Channie would coquettishly take little kitten licks.

Or maybe Channie-hyung would be shy when Jisung pushed the panties aside and began to eat him out. “Ahn, no~ don’t, that’s dirty!” Channie would say while simultaneously opening his legs wider. “Wow Channie-hyung, you’re so wet.” Channie would shake his head from side to side and Jisung put his dick “Ahn, so big!” While he began to thrust in and out he would bite Chan’s nipples. Slap and fondle Chan’s pecs and leave hickies all over Chan’s chest and say “Ah, Channie, are you blushing? Could it be that you like it when when I play with your titties?” Than Chan would blush and stammer “D-don’t call them that!” Channie-hung would tear up cutely as Jisung continued fucking him, “Does our Channie feel good? Does he feel good that I’m playing with his titties while fucking his pussy? Is our Channie such a slut?” 

“I’m not a slut!” Chan protested, “Of course you are, you’re my slut. All you’re good for is for me to dump my cum into you. Ah, hyung your body is so sexy.” After Jisung blew his load, Channie-hyung would let him do him in all sorts of positions until his panties were torn, his titties were covered in hickies and cum was tricking onto the thigh-highs and skirt. 

Jisung didn’t always have naughty fantasies about his Channie-hyung, he also day dreamed about them going on cute dates together to the music store, sharing earphones and listening to the same music, playing video games together and Chan offering him the last slice of pizza… well, if he thought about it that was stuff they did normally but they would also hold hands and kiss. 

Channie-hyung was so sweet and caring as a friend, surely he would be a knockout boyfriend. He would definitely indulge Jisung even more than he did now right? And Jisung would have plenty to offer! Like his great personality and huge dick.

The only threat to this dream was Lee Minho. Jisung didn’t like that two-faced jerk Minho who was hanging around his Channie-hyung. The guy acted all sweet and benevolent around Channie and the teachers but was a huge asshole. Minho had once knocked into Jisung and “accidently” spilled a drink on his lap so it looked like Jisung had pissed himself. He fake apologized but Jisung’s ears still rang from the laughter of all their classmates. Lee Minho was no better than the jerks who bullied Jisung when he was small.

What else could he feel but deep betrayal when he saw that jackass holding hands with his hyung? Jisung confronted Chan during lunch period on the roof. He didn’t know where that Minho was and he didn’t care.

“Is it true? Are you really going out with that jerk?” Jisung accused. 

“Jisung, I know that the two of you have never gotten along, for whatever reason, but… I dunno… Minho is nice… I want to give him a chance.” Channie-hyung smiled shyly to himself, his ears tinged a slight pink. He began to twiddle his thumbs to getehr. Jisung hated it. He wanted to be the only one who made Chan smile like that.

“Hyung, can’t it be me instead?” Jisung asked before he grabbed Channie’s hand and pulled the other boy to him. He kissed Chan with all his might and threw his other arm around him holding him tight to his body. The kiss was messy and wet with Jisung licking his way into Channie’s mouth. Jisung felt a bloom of pride in his chest when he felt a hardness in Channie-hyung’s pants. 

A thought popped into his head. Was this Channie-hyung’s first kiss? Or did Lee fucking Minho get that honor. And the worst one yet, did Channie-hyung like Minho more than him? This thought made Jisung insecure, and insecurity made Jisung impulsive in stupid.

So of course Jisung stuck his hand down Chan’s underwear. 

Jisung he started touching and stroking Channie’s dick, he didn’t know what he wanted, he wanted Channie to come in his hand, he wanted him to break up with Minho, he wanted--

“Jisung stop!” Channie shoved Jisung away and ran from him, off the rooftop and down the stairs back to the classrooms. Jisung had fallen on in butt and just slumped there. He didn’t go back to class for the rest of the day, he actually snuck back home. His parents were both working late so no one was home. He ended up touching himself, imagining that Channie-hyung didn’t run away. Instead hyung would push Jisung on the ground and start to ride him. Jisung imagined himself holding on to Channie’s hips to hard that he left bruises. He came as he imagined Channie saying that he would break up with Minho, “Jisung, I love you!”

Looing at his come-covered hand, Jisung really began to hate himself.

Jisung hated himself he ruined everything. Thing were so… awkward with Channie-hyung now. Jisung had texted a ton of apologies like “Sorry hyung, I must have lost my mind,” and kept getting left on read. He approached Channie only once to try and invite him to the local amusement park, one of their favorite hang out spots only to find out that Chan was going with Minho instead.

He started into Channie’s eyes, he wished telepathy was real and Channie would see how much he missed him. When Channie-hyung looked away from him Jisung wondered if telepathy was real and Channie saw all the gross fantasies Jisung had had about him. Jisung spent all of Sunday holed up in him room looking at all the fun pictures the two of them had taken in the past and listening to the mixtapes Channie had made for him. 

It was Monday and Channie-hyung was acting kind of off, like he had a really bad wedgie or something.

Jisung only found out the reason why that afternoon. Jisung was determined to apologize, He was willing to kill his feelings for hyung if it meant they could be friends again… so he followed him into the bathroom. Channie was acting weird though, he stuck his head into the bathroom as if checking there was no one else there…

“Hyung?” Jisung asked softly. Channie yelped in response, clearly startled byt he other boys presense. “Hyung, I’m so sorry, the truth is I really like you and I hate Minho so when I thought about him touching you I got stupid jealous-“ Jisung was really rambling at this point. Meanwhile Channie was making these weird faces and was kind of hopping up and down like he was doing the peepee dance. Chan suddenly lunged at him.

“Ok, Ok, Hyung accepts your apology so--- ah!” Chan interrupted himself by making that weird sound and Jisung couldn’t help but notice that his hips were twitching. Channie fell forward and Jisung ended up bringing up his arms and hugging Channie, holding him up. Jisung’s brain was short-circuiting. He had Channie-hyung twitching and breathing heavily in his arms because hyung was—hyung was—coming?!

As Channie-hyung slumped in his arms Jisung noticed a… vibrating noise… coming… from Chan’s pants?

Jisung didn’t care anymore. He was a degenerate. He just wanted to do naughty things to Chan now.

Quicker then lightning, Jisung had pushed Channie into the stall and pulled down his pants down to his ankles. He stared. Channie half-heartedly tried to keep his underwear on but there was a wet spot forming on the top and underneath there was something glorious. Jisung was finally looking at Channie-hyung’s dick. It was average sized but cute like Hyung. It was pale but blush pink at the top, and of course covered in come. Jisung looked up at Channie and Channie, catching his breath and sweat beading on his face, looked at him but was kind of dazed.

Jisung popped the question, “Hyung, can I suck you?”, but didn’t wait for permission and just put Channie’s dick in his mouth. He didn’t really want to give Channie a blowjob, he just wanted to lick it clean and suck all the come off.

Channie-hyung covered his mouth, muffling his whine and started sliding down the stall wall onto the floor. Jisung let his dick slide out of his mouth. He smacked his lips getting used the salty taste and frankly slimy texture of Channie’s come. Channie-hyung was really out of it, he didn’t seem to care that his legs were somewhat splayed apart presenting his puffy asshole to Jisung.

Jisung knew that the two could not go back to their old relationship. So he decided to keep pressing his luck. He reached out with his left hand and delicately touched Channie’s rim. It was reddish and puffy like it was irritated. It was also kind of open and fluttering. He peered a little harder, there was something inside of Channie-hyung he was sure of it.

Channie used his other hand, the one not over his mouth to cover his hole. Whatever post-orgasm daze he was in, he snapped out off it and shut his legs too. He moved to pull up his pants and underwear but was interrupted by Jisung holding Channie’s legs open and sticking a finger in Channie’s hole.

“This is a vibrator right?” Channie wouldn’t look at him.

“Wow, Channie-hyung, you came to school with this inside of you and even orgasmed at school… who keep you’d be such a slut?” Jisung pointed out sarcastically. 

He was surprised when Channie burst into tears. 

“I’m not! Don’t say that!” Jisung thought Channie looked particularly sexy and pathetic right now. Channie-hyung’s ears were bright red, his face was blotchy, his hands wiping away his tears and his legs splayed open with his cute dick and his puffy hole filled with a sex toy and a finger.

Still, Jisung felt guilty for making his hyung cry. So he pulled his pants up and tried to comfort him. “Channie-hyung, I’m really sorry! I shouldn’t have said that. Argh, I’m such an idiot. Recently all I do is make you upset when all I want to do is make you smile…”

Channie hiccupped and looked at Jisung though wet clumped eyelashes. Jisung didn’t know what came over him, but he lightly pressed his lips over a tear that was slowly trailing down Chan’s check. Channie-hyung tilted his head and kissed Jisung back. It was different from their first kiss, which was messy. Jisung and Channie kissed each other slowly, punctuated by short breaks where they looked into each toher’s eyes. Jisung wiped all of Channie’s tears away. 

It was so sweet that Jisung almost forgot about the fact that they were in the bathroom and there was a vibrator in Channie’s ass. 

Jisung’s neglected dick was hard as a rock and but the way Channie was looing at him, eyes full of gooey-ness and longing made the pain worth it.

Channie’s cell phone rang, it was Minho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I know that the whole "in the building" thing is Suengmin thing but Han in the friendzone seemed funny to me.


	3. There's a whore in this house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm really torn on this last chapter as I found it a struggle to write lol. I hope it's ok. It's so fucking long lol. And not a lot of smut orz. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm in no way shape or form afflicted with Stray Kids and this is a work of fiction.
> 
> Warnings  
> \- feminization of Chan  
> \- Jisung and Minho also use degrading language towards Chan calling him a slut, it turns Chan on but might make readers uncomfortable esp. since Chan spends a lot of time slut-shaming himself  
> I wrote this for fun so I want the readers to also have fun reading. Let me know if you think there are any warnings I should add!

Chan was afraid he could deny it anymore. He was kind of a slut. How else could you explain the fact that he was getting off on the fact that both Jisung and Minho were using him as a cumdump?

Chan was wet all over. He was sweaty, and covered in cum. Jisung’s cute little face was scrunched in pleasure as Chan was riding him. “Hyung… Hyung…” he whispered. His shaking thighs were covered in love bites, Chan moved his hips slowly and sensually as Minho stared on, lazily jacking himself off. Minho reached over to spread Chan’s ass rubbing his thumb along Chan’s rim, “Ah, Chan-ah, even though you’re all plugged up, you’re still leaking so much cum.” His thumb nudged itself into Chan’s hole. 

Minho whispered into Chan’s ear, “Should I plug you up?…”

Chan woke up in a state of sleepy bliss before he bolted in shock. He quickly lifted his covers and pj bottoms. Thick white ropes of come were beginning to cool on his crotch and thighs. His heart began to pound and his face burned. Chan has to get rid of the evidence. He quickly changed bottoms and gathered all the soiled fabric and ran to the washing machine. It was pretty early. Hopefully he wouldn’t encounter any of his family members--

“Chan-ah, what are you doing?” His mom questioned, exiting the bathroom. Chan screamed internally.

“Oh just some laundry… hee hee” Chan replied as normal as possible.

Chan’s mom stared at him, he stared back. Was it just him or was the air super tense? She then got a funny smile and nodded in affirmation before sighing and walking away, she mumbled something but Chan was too preoccupied to decipher it.

Chan lost himself in his thoughts as he watched the calming circular motions of washing machine. Idly he wondered what it would be like to go to sleeping being fucked by Jisung and wake up being fucked by Minho…

No!!! Chan, you pervert! What are you thinking? 

Later Chan took a cold shower since he still had time before school. He hated himself. Minho was a friend Chan could always count on. Jisung was his cute little childhood buddy. He must be the worst kind of scum to entertain these kinds of thoughts about his innocent friends. 

When Chan got to school he smiled and acted normal with his friends but his heart was full of darkness.

Everything changed when Minho kissed him one day and asked him out. Chan couldn’t believe it. The truth was he had a tiny crush. Minho was so handsome and Chan loved his boxy smile. He thought it was so cute the way Minho would constantly doted on his cats Sooni, Dongyi and Dori. Chan also had a video of Minho playing with some wild cats he took after school one day. And Minho was also the star of Chan’s guilty wet dreams. To be honest Minho was pretty popular around the school and even though the two boys were friends he seemed kind of like a distant prince to Chan. 

Minho bumped his nose against Chan said “Is that a yes?”, later Chan couldn’t help but giggle every time he looked at the selca they had taken together. Minho had sent it to him along with a string of heart and kiss emojis. 

Man, he kissed Lee Minho. Lee Minho kissed him! To think that just that morning Chan was feeling bad for having wet dreams about him. Well they’re nothing wrong about being horny about your boyfriend right?

Man, wait until he told Jisung!

Oh, fuck. Jisung. 

Oh, fuck. Jisung. 

Chan’s giddy smile and blush dropped off his face. He sat up in his bed. Aside from juggling the everyday stresses of being a horny teenage boy, Chan also had to deal with the fact that the two stars of his wet dreams/friends didn’t like each other. He remember an incident last year were Jisung was convinced that Minho spilled water on his pants on something.

Well… it’ll be alright. Jisung would be happy for him. He and Minho would squash their beef and get along for Chan’s sake. And with a boyfriend to do the dirty with, Chan would no longer have dirty fantasies about his oldest friend. 

Man… if only that’s what happened.

“Hyung, can’t it be me instead?” For the second time in his life Chan was being kissed. But not by his boyfriend, but by his childhood friend Jisung. Chan was frozen. This was even more shocking than when Minho kissed him. But the craziest thing was that Jisung stuck his hand down his pants. 

And worst of all Chan kind on liked it. It sort of hurt because Jisung and Chan’s dick were dry but he kind of liked feeling the calluses of Jisung’s hand on his penis.

Guilt and disgust tore through Chan’s belly. What was he doing? He had a boyfriend!

Chan pushed Jisung off of him and ran away. 

He was too shaken up to act normal. He ended up spending the rest of the day in the nurses’ office. He ignored all of Jisung’s texts. Minho was being his usual helpful self and walked him home as was becoming there routine. Chan felt so shitty about what had happened with Jisung he kissed Minho before they parted for the evening. He ended up jerking himself to the thought of Jisung going further with him on the rooftop. Would Jisung have let him touch his dick? Was it similar to Chan’s? Was it smaller, thicker, longer? Would Jisung have eaten him out? When that post-nut clarity hit, Chan cried and promised to be a better boyfriend to Minho. 

“I’m so disgusting. I’m the worst, truly the worst.”

So for the next couple of weeks, Chan was the best boyfriend he could be. Spending all his time with Minho, kissing him and listen to him gush about his cats. Studying together, eating lunch together. Ignoring his childhood friend who he may have feelings for. You know, the usual.

Jisung had approached him to go to the amusement park to, Chan didn’t know, try and smooth things over? It was super awkward and while Chan spent the whole encounter wishing Jisung would go away, Jisung’s sad little face also made him feel super sad. Jisung had such cute cheeks and such a sweet smile…

Chan snapped out of it when Minho began to whine for his attention. No, a good boyfriend wouldn’t be thinking about another guy’s smile while hanging out with his boyfriend. Chan began to hold Minho’s hand, silently apologizing to the other boy in his head. He definitely would do better.

He thought that he just needed to spend more time with Minho! Which is why he invited him over to his house. His mom smirked knowingly at Chan when she saw Minho as she brought some cut up fruit for them to munch on while studying. 

“Have fun you two, hee hee.” She said as Chan gently and kindly pushed her out of his room and shut the door. He turned to look at Minho who was beaming with one of his signature smiles on his face. Chan began to blush, as Minho moved forward. And that’s how Chan found himself on the floor of his bedroom being kissed within an inch of his nice.

Minho’s lips were so soft and pillowy, in contrast with his tongue which was hot and rough. And it felt so good when he began trailing kisses down Chan’s neck. Honestly, Chan was really turned on. He was kind of scared that Minho would notice that he was getting a boner and become disgusted. Minho wouldn’t though right? He’s a guy he should understand.

“Chan… can I take off you’re shirt?” Minho asked cutely. His bangs was kind of covering his eyes as if he was shy. His cheeks were tinted a pleasant shade of pink. Chan eagerly started to unbutton his shirt, would they be getting naked? Was Chan finally get to act out his wet dreams.

Minho looked so cute fumbling with the buttons on Chan’s shirt. But Chan’s previous excitement was then replaced with shyness as Minho started at Chan’s torso for a beat too long. Did Chan look weird? Minho stopped him from covering himself as he whipped out his phone instead asked Chan, “Can I take a pic of you?”

Minho wanted a shirtless pic of Chan? Lee Minho, you naughty little minx, you! Sadly, just as things were getting hot and steamy with Chan experiencing someone playing with his nipples for the first time, his little sister did as all little sisters did. She barged in his room without knocking and ruined the mood. Thankfully she didn’t see anything and life continued on as normal. Sadly Minho went home shortly afterwards, but Chan still had their amusement park date to look forward to!

Later that night Chan fingered himself while experimentally touched his chest. It didn’t feel as good as when Minho had done it. Hopefully the two would do some more experimenting when Chan slept over at Minho’s house. Either way, Chan went sweetly to sleep, dreaming of kissing Minho fucking into his body slowly and deeply, squeezing his pecs. But then, Minho’s pace began to speed up, his handsome face elongated and turned into a cute, familiar face. Jisung stuck his fingers in his mouth as he asked, “Channie-hyung, should I plug you up?”

Clearly Chan was being punished.

The amusement park date started out normally enough as Chan tried to wipe all thoughts of Jisung from his mind. Minho looks chic and stylish as always, in casual dark jeans, a matching jean jacket and a white t-shirt underneath. Chan tried to dress cutely for Minho as a sort of secret apology, but ended up wearing his usual casual clothes.

They rode rides, played games and ate delicious fried foods. Minho must have sensed something was up with Chan and rode a Ferris wheel, clearly in some misguided to cheer Chan up. Chan squeezes Minho tightly in a hug and thought, “I’m a real scumbag. If I really like Jisung… well I can’t keep leading Minho on…”

Chan kept thinking that as the date wore on and they found themselves in Minho’s room getting ready for bed. Chan stared into Minho’s dark eyes as Minho stated, “Chan, tonight I want to go further than kissing…” There was something… sexy and hot that curled in Chan’s gut. Chan felt his heart swell and his dick hardened and he returned Minho’s kiss.

What happened next was better than all of Chan’s wet dreams, and in some ways worse. He couldn’t help but compare Minho and Jisung’s hands as Minho gave Chan a handjob. Minho’s hands were softer and slender but Minho also seemed more sure of himself than Jisung who fumbled around. As Minho nudged his fingers into Chan’s asshole Chan gasped and moaned, it felt better than when Chan fingered himself and he wondered how good it would feel if Jisung fingered him. Chan’s toes curled as Minho entered him and it felt like he was being wound up like a toy. The slapping of their bodies sounded so good to his ears. It was like Minho was a musician and Chan’s body was an instrument. Fireworks exploded as Minho shifted his body and his dick hit Chan’s prostate.

“Channie, you like this right? Say you feel good. Please?” Minho’s pleas caused Chan to open his eyes. Minho’s dark eyes were shiny, like his flawless skin, sweaty and flushed from their activities. He looked a little like a helpless kitten. How could Chan resist him?

“I like it! I like you Minho” Chan shouted as Minho began to jackhammer his hips into Chan. Chan came from feeling something warm began to fill him up. He hugged Minho tighly when the boy began to pull away, he didn’t want this moment to end yet. He didn’t want Minho to leave his body. He wanted to be connected to him forever. 

But when he fell asleep he dreamt that Jisung was in the room with him, taking pictures of Chan’s come covered body and kissing his thighs.

The next morning he thought, “Do you think it’s possible for someone to like two people at the same time?”

The thought filled Chan with the gross feeling that he was sadly beginning to get used to. So when Minho asked Chan to put a vibrator inside him he felt like he had no choice but to say yes. He should just let Minho do whatever with his body since he so clearly a dirty slut who was stringing along not just two people, but people Chan deeply cared for.

He kept thinking this as he clutched Minho’s school jacket as his boyfriend played with the vibrator settings. The day was tortuous. Sexy, sexy torture. It was all Chan could do to not cream in pants in public. Minho would give him blessed breaks were the vibe was turned off but then he would slowly increasing the intensity of the toy. Now was one of those times, Chan felt his hole clenching and unclenching around the vibe. His body was tensing and relaxing. He couldn’t handle it anymore. When the bell rang for break between classes he ran to the bathroom. He was just going to have a quick jerk session in the toilet.

“Hyung,” Jisung said softly. Chan stared hopelessly as Jisung began to ramble on as he apologized for kissing and being jealous or whatever. Chan focused on two things right now: the fact that he’s about to come and the fact that he was about to come in front of Jisung. 

Chan made one last ditch effort to change his circumstances and began pushing Jisung out the bathroom door “Ok, Ok, Hyung accepts your apology so— ah!“ It was over. Chan was coming. Chan was coming in front of a boy that he still regularly had sex dreams about and had been ignoring for the past two weeks. He was even having those full body post-orgasm shudders.

As if in a dream, Chan found himself in a bathroom with his pants down and Jisung asking if he can suck his dick. Maybe this was another wet dream. Chan’s cute little buddy would never actually offer oral sex. It was great, he loved the fact that Jisung’s warm, wet mouth wrapped around his come-covered dick. Chan was feeling slightly exhausted from being on the edge of coming all day and slid down to the ground. 

Chan was a little startled from his reverie when he felt Jisung’s hand on his thigh, thumb rubbing his rim and realized this was not a dream. He tried to cover his hole and hid the fact that he had a fucking sex toy inside him at school but Jisung stuck a finger inside him. It was kind of uncomfortable since the finger was cold but was kind of turned on how easily his body accepted Jisung’s finger.

“Wow, Channie-hyung. You came to school with this inside of you and even orgasmed… who’d know you’d be such a slut?” Jisung said flatly.

Jisung was right! He was a dirty slut! He deserved to be exposed as the slut he was. He deserved for Minho and Jisung to fuck him and then throw his come covered body out in the street for people to gawk at! The worst part is that he’d probably get off on it.

“I’m not! Don’t say that!” Chan, feeling pretty wrung out began to cry. Poor Jisung, whose big eyes were getting shiny with tears, began to apologize again. “… Recently all I do is make you upset when all I want to do is make you smile…” His apologies frankly made Chan feel worse. 

But his heart swelled when Jisung kissed a tear off of Chan’s cheek. They kissed sweetly like that for a while. Then Minho called Chan on his phone. 

Jisung, sweet, dumb Jisung grabbed Chan’s cellphone and answered it. “Yah, you bastard, what the fuck are you doing to Channie-hyung!”

Chan could hear Minho’s angry voice reply, “What are you doing with Chan you freak! Get over it he’s with me!” 

It was over. Chan’s life was over. He knew what he needed to do. 

He took the phone from Jisung and spoke into the receiver, “Please meet me after school.” He then stood up and pulled his pants up, took Jisung’s hand and led him back to the classroom and tried to go about the rest of the school day as normally as possible.

Finally the time had come for Chan to be honest to them. He asked them to meet at a park near Jisung and Chan’s neighborhood and confessed. “To be honest, I like both of you. And I’ve been having wet dreams about the both of you too, I’m sorry… I know that this probably is very hurtful… especially to you Minho… I’ll understand if you don’t want to be associated with me before.” Chan confessed with a heavy heart, but yet felt strangely lighter knowing that he had hit rock bottom and it could only get better from there.

“I’m ok with that.” Minho and Chan looked in shock at Jisung’s cavalier response. “I like Channie-hyung so much I’ll do anything to be with him.”

“Dude, have some self respect.” Minho replied. “I’m mean, he’s with me, so back off you little home wrecker.”

“Dude yourself! Didn’t you hear Channie-hyung’s confession! He liked both of us and we both like him.”

Chan looked back and forth between the two boys as they apparently began to have some sort of telepathic communication. Then felt a chill run down his spine when they both looked at him.

“You said you like us both right?” Chan felt both concerned and thrilled by the look in both Jisung and Minho’s eyes. Minho grabbed his ass, “Well, the vibrator is still stuck in your ass isn’t it?”

And so Chan finds himself in Jisung’s room, naked and on his back with his head in Minho’s lap who was sitting on the floor, Minho’s dick in his mouth, muffling his moans and Jisung recording Chan coming on a vibrator.

Minho’s dick slips from Chan’s mouth as he turns his head to catche his breath from his intense orgasm. 

“Wah, Hyung, do you like being recorded that much? That’s slutty!” Jisung teased. Minho shifted so that he was leaning over Chan’s crotch then his head and parted Chan’s legs to begin to dig the vibrator out. 

“Look at how wet Chan’s pussy is. Chan-ah, say ‘stick your big dick in me, Oppa!’” Minho said.

“Hey, you’ve already stuck your dick in Hyung right! I want a turn!” Jisung whined. “I’m sure Chan will like my big dick more than your puny one!” Minho and Jisung obviously went on to bicker about dick sizes and before they would take out the measuring tape Chan interrupted: 

“You can both put it in.”

“Channie-hyung…”, “Chan are you really ok with that? We don’t have to go that far.” Chan’s boyfriends protested.

“No, it’s ok. I want you to use me.” Chan said softly, revealing a secret desire with in his heart.

“Is that what Channie really wants?” Jisung stuck his right index finger in. “He wants his slutty pussy to get used by these two hyungs?” Minho grinned and he stuck two more fingers in. “Wow baby, your pussy must be hungry.”

Jisung crouched down and put his other index finger and peered inside Chan’s hole. ‘Wah, Hyung, I can see inside of you. You’re so wet and pink inside.” He said cutely.

Chan who had leaned his head back to rest on a pillow embarrassedly turned to try and hide his face in the crook of his elbow.

He yelped, his leg jumping a little from Jisung unexpectedly biting his thigh. 

Minho slid another finger in, he tried to distract Chan from the feeling of fullness and started to run his other hand around Chan’s chest and began to play with Chan’s right nipple. He moved Chan’s body so the Chan back was to Minho’s chest. Jisung slid a third finger in as he continued to lick and suck on Chan’s thighs.

Chan was afraid he could deny it anymore. He was kind of a slut. How else could you explain the fact that he was getting off on the fact that both Jisung and Minho had their fingers in him? He opened his legs wider, trying to entice them to stuff him full.

Minho went ahead and entered Chan. Jisung removed his finger from Chan’s hole and took the liberty to take some more pictures. This time of Minho kissing Chan’s neck, cupping and groping Chan’s pecs and of Chan’s legs widening as Minho entered him. Then of Jisung putting his fingers back inside Chan.

Chan had never felt so open yet so full before. His hole was already full of Minho’s dick but Jisung had put in two fingers to stretch it out more. Minho lifted Chan’s left leg to help give Jisung better access to enter Chan. Chan whimpered as he Jisung kiss his hole before entering him.

Minho and Jisung were kissing all over Chan’s face, neck and shoulder. Jisung was stroking Chan’s dick. Anything to relax Chan more and ease the slide of the two dicks inside of him. 

“Mm, you can, you can go ahead…” Chan rolled his hips, trying to take his two boyfriends deeper.

“Ah!” Chan wouldn’t say he shrieked but he did make… a noise… from being jostled. Minho was gripping both of Chan’s legs under his knees, it was like he was being folded in half! Jisung was gripping Chan’s ass with both hands. 

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Minho and Jisung went to town, no rhythm, not in sync, just using Chan as a way to get off. Minho moved his hand from Chan’s pecs to cup his stomach, taking Chan’s hands and placing it under his. “Chan-ah, can you feel it? That’s us.” Chen felt it, underneath his skin there was a bump moving in time with Minho and Jisung’s thrusts. “You’re taking us so well Chan-ah. It’s like you were made for this.

Jisung began to peck at Chan’s mouth, in between kisses he praised Chan, “Channie-hyung you’re so sexy. Your pussy is so wet and soft inside. I love it, I love you.” His praise turned to babbling as he jackrabbited his hips into Chan and came.

Minho went ahead and put Chan’s legs down so could grab both of Chan’s arms and push forward a little to he could have some leverage. Minho increased his speed and Chan began to punch out little moans in response.

“What a slut” Minho murmured, “Even though two guys were using you, your pussy is still so tight.” Jisung’s dick was getting hard again while he was watching this happened. And he ended up jacking himself off while watching Chan getting fucked.

“Ah, did your hole get tighter Chan-ah. Do you get off on being seen?” Chan whined in response. Jisung crawled over and put his dick next to Chan’s and loosely held them together with his hand and used his free hand to pinch and rub Chan’s nipple. Minho came inside Chan’s body and slid out.

The next series of pictures of Minho’s phone Jisung fucking Chan doggy style until Chan came again. Of Chan with cum on his face, on his tits, covering his stomach and dribbling out of his hole…

The next Sunday the three went on date to a café and just hanging out and getting to know each other. Chan sipped on his watermelon juice as he remarked at how much Jisung and Minho’s relationship has changed, “Wow, who would have thought the two of you would ever get along?”

“Well, I guess you could say it turned out that we had a lot in common after all” Minho replied sipping on a plain milk tea. Jisung was drinking chocolate milk tea with boba pearls.

Since the two touched dicks inside of Chan’s hole, the two boys really bonded, mainly over their love of Bang Chan. His cute smile, his cheerful determination, his kindness, his broad shoulders, his round ass, his sinful mouth. The two regularly shared innocent and sexy pictures. A picture of Chan flashing a peace sign while eating ramyun. A picture of Chan’s hole straining to take a dildo and Minho’s dick. Accordingly, they also shared fantasies of Chan. Seeing him in a swimsuit, fucking him in a maid uniform, fingering him on a train… Just normal boyfriend things.

“Truly Channie-hyung’s ass can bring about world peace.” Jisung said semi-seriosuly, leaning forward and making prayer hands in front of his face.

Chan laughed, “Geeze, do you ever think about what you say before you say it!”

Chan’s two boyfriends began to bicker about nothing as they usually do. Chan couldn’t help but grin to wide his cheeks began to hurt as he looked on.

He was a fool in love, so what was the use of denying it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Jisung's parents were at work or something which is why he could have a loud threesome in his room lol.
> 
> That's it! Thank you for reading my first fanfic! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever tried a Korean hot dog, they're so fucking good!


End file.
